


[Podfic] "Worth No Less Than a Brother" by petrichoral

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Background canon pairings, Gen, Loyalty, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Sophos makes a fatal mistake and his alliance with Gen lies in ruins. He is determined to repair it at whatever cost, though reparations may mean his title, his freedom or his life.
Relationships: Attolia | Irene/Eugenides
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] "Worth No Less Than a Brother" by petrichoral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth No Less Than a Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829105) by [petrichoral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichoral/pseuds/petrichoral). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18gZLY1ptRJdXGX4jXa6Hie063whvIjX0) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b3f189lwgdwdo4m/Worth%20No%20Less%20Than%20A%20Brother--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Worth No Less Than a Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829105)

**Author:** [petrichoral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichoral/pseuds/petrichoral)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom:** The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner

**Pairings:** Attolia/Eugenides

**Rating:** General audiences

**Length:** 01:04:19

**Summary:** Sophos makes a fatal mistake and his alliance with Gen lies in ruins. He is determined to repair it at whatever cost, though reparations may mean his title, his freedom or his life.

**Author's Note:**

> " **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: ""Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's ""Association"" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.]()  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!]()"


End file.
